1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device for controlling a cursor to rotate rightwards and leftwards and the method thereof, especially to a cursor controlling device for rotating a X axis movable optic grid and a Y axis movable optic grid to a proper angle, further, said cursor may be moved intendedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cursor controlling technique in the conventional computer display comprises a keyboard, a mouse, a trace ball, a touch controlling display, a optical pen, etc. However, it is generally inconvenient to control the movement and positioning of a cursor by using the conventional cursor controlling devices. For example, it is ineffective to use a conventional keyboard to drive a cursor. While if a conventional mouse is used to control the movement of the cursor, the mouse must be moved on the table, and accordingly the arm is also moved, wherein the movement of twist will drive the moving of the front arm, subsequently, the rear arm is also moved, in consequently, the frequent movement of arm is not met the requirement of Ergonomics, therefore, for a long period of usage, the arm will has an ache easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,728 disclosed a square opening 136a formed on a top plate 134a of the outer case 132a as shown in FIG. 1. The square opening 136a servers as margin for the finger-grippable element. The photo encoder includes a series of mask sections and transparent sections interleavely. In case the photo encoder with phase A and phase B is required to generate 320 phase signals per inch (not includes the central portion), the minimum distance with a mask section and a transparent section on the photo encoder will be 0.16 mm(25.4 mm/160=0.16 mm). In consideration of the 90 degrees phase difference between the phases A and B, the distance will be equal to 0.08 mm. The narrow displacement nears a maximum tolerant range during operation. Further, when the hardware sends out a pulse signal, it must displace a travel length of 0.08 mm. It will a require rather precise movement to generate 320 pixels signal within a distance ranges of 25.4 mm. It is therefore noted that the prior art patent requires precise parallel structure for configuring the square opening and photo encoder in manufacture and assembly. Otherwise, each dot on the square opening in Y-axis direction will have an incorrect X-axis margin value; similarly, each dot on the square opening in X-axis direction will have an incorrect Y-axis margin value.
To match the different resolution of the various display, for example 800*600 or 1280*1204, the following various methods are possible:
1. increasing the size of the finger controllable member; or PA1 2. decreasing the distance between each mask section and transparent section on the photo encoder.
The former method will tire the user due to the length of the finger controllable member is increased, especially the operating range is limited in left and right direction in movement. The second method above will has problem that it can not correctly generate a signal at each moving time because that the distance is decreased causing a small effective displacement. Moreover, it is possible to cause a problem that the pointing device generates two or three pulse signals at each moving time. The design of shorten the distance of photo encoder can reduce the operating ranges of user hand during moving the finger controllable member, and it is especially applicable in use of remote controller for a multi-media system with more convenience and comfort, if the moving range of the finger controllable member is smaller then 16 mm, then the moving of the fingers will be confined dramatically.